Three Eyes See More Than Two
by Hermoth
Summary: A Fry/Bender from Nibbler's POV. I hope this is something new, I certainly found the idea interesting! Nibbler knows how Bender feels, and tries to help Fry see it. I'm back in my element- 1st person!  I'll also continue my other Fender fic, never fret .
1. Find the Sweater

Author's Note:

**Thanks so much, everyone who reviewed my other stories, especially Terrahfry with her wonderfully rambling reviews on Cold Hands, Warm Heart ^^ I love you. This has nothing to do with the plot of Cold Hands, Warm Heart but is also a Fry/Bender, although it takes Fry much longer in this one to realize where he and Bender stand in their relationship. And where they should. And could. I hope you like it, I had fun writing this first chapter, and there will be more! c:**

I've lived with the Planet Express crew for a while now, being cute and cuddly, eating ridiculously large things, and occasionally saving the universe. I've come to know all the employees very well, even if usually in the guise of a dumb pet, as I've so often had to pose. Professor Hubert Farnsworth, the dangerously senile scientist possessing far to many doomsday devices to allow me an easy night of sleep, and a rich girl from Mars who appears to be his intern or something, Amy Wong. Spoiled and shallow as she is, I have witnessed some truly touching moments between her and Kif Kroker that make me feel as fuzzy inside as my black fur outside. Hermes Conrad, an obsessive Jamaican bureaucrat, John Zoidberg, "M.D." (nothing but quotation marks are appropriate in relation to his highly dubious medical degree), a Decapodian with next to none knowledge of human anatomy and a hazardous access to all sorts of sharp surgery tools. Cubert and Dwight, the seldom seen, highly irritating tweens. Then of course there's Turanga Leela, the cyclops mutant who rescued me from the imploding Vergon 6. She's controlling, predictable, naggy and meddling, but Phillip J. Fry, an idiot from the stupid ages, has been professing his love for her from almost the day he met her. She turns him down each time, and one can only take too many rejections. He's tried other women, and seems to get over Leela fairly easily in those cases, but always comes crawling back. His best friend is Bender Bending Rodriguez, an alcoholic and kleptomaniac bending unit, not to mention his irritating cigars. I like watching this crew as if it were a highly moronic soap opera, and even I can see that Mr. Rodriguez is not as straight as he absolutely insists he is. I would say that even an idiot could notice Bender's devoted love for a certain human, but the human himself is an idiot and obviously does not notice, so I can't.

Oh, it drives me insane. Now that they all know I can talk, I could just tell Fry (of course it's Fry! Did you really ever expect it to be anyone else?) that his best friend is in love with him, since he's too thick-skulled to see it. It may not just be the skull size, however, it is more probably a combination of the thickness of the cranium and infinitesimal size of the brain itself. But that would never work. Bender must tell him himself, that's the only way it can be done. A thousand years ago, I promised Fry that I'd do my best to fix him up with Leela. Now, I'm going to have to break that promise for his own sake. Plus, he never had a chance with Leela! I'm not going to all that trouble! If he could only see how happy he'd be with his robot friend… if he could only realize how much Bender loved him… how uncharacteristically terrified Bender is of Fry finding out, of the idea of actually telling him how he feels… I can only hint futilely at Fry, since subtlety is lost on him. Try to get him to open his mind a little, realize that there are other opportunities for love than Leela, or even women, or even humans. That the person who is the most dedicated to him (although has come close to killing him multiple times, but they both know he wouldn't really) is no farther than his own apartment. See, they wouldn't even have to move their stuff to move in together! They already live together! Bender cut off his own antenna one time to secure his living arrangements with Fry! (That was before my time at Planet Express, but I have heard talk of it since. Mostly from Bender. Muttered in his sleep. No, I don't stalk them in their apartment! That robot falls asleep on the couch while watching cooking shows!) If that's not love, I'm not sure what is.

If Fry searched his heart, he'd find that there always was and always will be (well, was since he became the robot's best, first, and only friend) a piece reserved for Bender. That little piece could grow, expand, and flourish, if only he could find it and acknowledge it, accept it, embrace it, and indulge in whatever lecherous Bender-related activities it craves.

Fry was in the locker rooms of the Planet Express building, trying to find his red sweater, which was tied around his waist.

"Oh, hi, Nibbler," he said, smiling as I walked in, dignified on two adorable little pawsies as opposed to the monkey-like gait I exhibited when posing as a dumb animal.

"Hello," I replied, trying to hop up onto the bench, but falling a few inches short. I scrabbled against the edge, trying to reach the seat, but couldn't until Fry lifted me up and set me on the stained wood.

"Thank you," I told him with dignity.

"No problem. Hey, have you seen my sweater?"

"The red one that you never wash?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"I may have seen it around someplace," I feign, looking straight at it, knotted around the top of his jeans.

"Where?" asked Fry. "Aw, it better be in this dimension."

"I think it is, but first, I'd like to discuss something with you."

"Sure. What up?" the redhead asked, sitting on the bench beside me.

"How are things with Leela?"

He looked down, his eyes turning sad. "Not so good. She just can't get over seeing me as a really good friend. She says I'm like a brother, and also, she's against incest! I mean, so am I, but..."

"Maybe you should try someone else."

"Who? Amy? I've already gone out with her. She's got Kif, and they're happy."

"You know, there are potential _partners_ outside of many of the categories you seem to take for granted in your relationships. Like being human, for example."

"I dated that Lucy Liu-bot once. It didn't work out. And Yivo. That _really _didn't work out. Stupid Bender. If it weren't for him, I could still be with Yivo."

My three eyes widened. Here was my chance! "Bender is a very good friend. He missed you, and was jealous of Yivo. He rescued you- also, he wore a cool pirate hat!"

"The hat _was _cool, but why couldn't he have just left us alone? We were _happy_."

"But he wasn't. Would you really sacrifice his happiness for yours?"

The delivery boy paused. "I'm not sure. I don't understand why he wasn't happy. The robots had Earth all to themselves! He had all his fembot floozies! What else did he want?"

"Didn't he say who he did the whole pirate-themed attack for?"

"Uhhh… Scruffy?"

"No, you moronic idiot! _You_!"

"Hey, there's nothing moronic about being an idiot. Wait-" he said, much more surprised than he should have been. His eyes enlarged, and then grew sad. "He did that all for me?"

"Yes, you imbecile!" I said, doing a little jig upon the bench in frustration. "He told you!"

"I thought he was kidding or something!" Fry said guiltily. "He really destroyed heaven for _me_? Wow, he must really like being my friend."

I leapt off the bench, my red cape flying, and headed towards the door of the locker rooms without another word.

"Wait!" the redhead cried. "Where's my sweater?"

"Look into your heart, and you'll know," was my cryptic reply. Alright, it didn't make much sense, but it sounded deep. Besides, it wasn't really his sweater he should be looking for in his heart, or at least it shouldn't be, and if his sweater did somehow turn up in his heart, I'd blame Doctor Zoidberg.


	2. Find the Courage

Author's Note:

**I love all the great reviews, they make me feel so good! c: They also make me feel like my next chapter is inadequate. Oh, well. I hope this one isn't. And that's no reason to stop reviewing!**

**Special thanks to Jellymaster (is it okay if I capitalize your name? xD) for giving the best review I could ever hope to have. And more thanks to Terrahfry for her wonderful, rambling reviews. And everyone else who reviewed. I love you all! :D**

**I didn't stop to check because I'm lazy, but this relatively shortish chapter took too long to write and get up, or at least it felt like it to me. In my defense, I'm playing baritone sax in a very challenging, high-paced band that started a few days ago and I'm feeling completely out of my league but having lots of fun. That may have slowed me down a little.**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

Fry and Bender both had a habit of ignoring other people's feelings. Bender, often, just because he didn't care about anyone else besides himself (and Fry), and Fry because he was consistently too stupid to pick up subtle/not so subtle hints about what others (mainly Bender) were feeling. This, of course, was a prime example of the second one. Only Fry could never even suspect what his best friend felt for him. A philosopher a thousand years ago once said "You can't tell anyone anything." One can only guess that he meant you have to show them, and this is certainly a situation where actions speak louder than words. Or Bender's words speak louder than _my _words. Either one would work, but, in any case, I knew that this had to come directly from the robot.

I found Senor Rodriguez seated on the couch in the Planet Express lounge. The fabric of the yellowish couch rose around him, as he was deeply sunk into the imprint he had created by sitting there for hours and hours a day. On the screen, a certain blue Neptunian was waving a cleaver in each of his four hands.

"Today, we're going to cook up a delicious Omicromian bilgerat. Now, this exotic recipe is common in the Omicrom empires six through eleven." A hairy rodent with six eyes was dumped into a pot. "You'll want to strain out the hair after the bilgerat has been boiled for five minutes." Elzar checked his watch, time on the show skipped, and he tipped the large rodent into a strainer. All the matted orange fur was scraped from the bottom, the naked pink bilgerat returned in the pot.

"Bender, I would like to talk to you," I said, clambering up onto the couch and looking up at him with great dignity.

"What the-" he looked around, and then down. "Ugh, get away from me, you disgusting little…" the robot's eyes lit up. "So… out of pure curiosity, are the Nibblonians related to the Omicromian bilgerat?"

"Negative," I replied fearlessly.

"Ah, you're close enough," Bender said, picking me up by my cape. "Do you want to be cooked in the cast iron pot or the zinc pot?"

"Put me down!" I demanded, less fearlessly.

"Stop struggling or I'm going to have to knock you out!"

"Stop it! I want to talk to you about Fry!"

Bender faltered a little. "What about the meatbag?"

"You know."

"No, I don't, you little bastard." He dropped me hard onto the couch. A puff of crumbs and dust grew around me.

"Just please listen to me. I'll be frank- I know how you feel about Fry."

"He's easy to steal from, if that's what you mean," the automaton said defensively, crossing his arms. "He's fun."

"You're in love with him."

Bender's metal cheeks grew red from dangerous overheating and his hands clenched and unclenched with the sound of grating machinery. Anyone would have thought he was angry, but his eyes gave him away. They were shaped in distinct sadness.

"Y-" He began, but flashing red strobe lights began whirling around the room with the scream of a siren.

"Good news, everyone!" the professor's voice boomed from loudspeakers.

"What the hell's going on?" Leela yelled, dashing past us through the lounge to the conference room. Amy followed close behind her, mascara brush in hand and a black streak across her face. The mutant ducked back into the room and grabbed me off the couch.

"C'mon, Bender," she told the robot.

"You and I will continue this conversation later," I said to him sternly over the siren.

We all rushed into the conference room, holding our ears. The professor stood in the corner with one of his new inventions, giggling madly.

The sirens and lights switched off. Professor broke the sudden silence which pressed upon our ears.

"Do you like my new invention?" he asked the table of half-deafened employees.

"…To be honest, no," Leela spoke up.

"I hate it," Amy complained shrilly. "Look what you made me do!" she gestured to her mascara smear.

"I think I lost my sense of taste," Fry said contemplatively, licking his finger. A chorus of exasperated sighs echoed around the table.

"Well, I don't care about your opinions!" Professor Farnsworth ranted. "I can feel good about myself without your worthless approval!"

"Did you want us here for something, Professor?" the cyclops interrupted. "Do we have a delivery?"

"Oh my, no."

"I've had enough of your damn senility!" Bender stood up suddenly and slammed his hands on the table. "You use it to justify your insanity, which you use as an excuse to mess with us!"

"Bender, calm down," Amy said. "He's just an old man."

The robot produced a mirror from his chest cabinet and held it in front of the woman's face.

"_Aaaaaaieeeee_!" she shrieked at the black streak which reached from her eye to her mouth. "Professor, this is your fault! I'll kill you!"

The automaton picked up the old man by the shoulders and lifted him so they were face to face.

"Oh, my," Farnsworth commented.

A bright red light shot out from Bender's antenna and began circling the room, faster and faster. He yelled, the tone going up and down like a wailing siren, but much more annoying. I was getting very tired of sirens and flashing lights today.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry, Bender! Put me down!" the old man screeched.

The noise and lights ceased.

"See how you like _that_," the robot grumbled malevolently, setting his employer down.

Farnsworth dusted himself off and took his seat at the head of the round table.

"I have a package for you to deliver today," he told Fry, Bender, and Leela.

"I thought you said there wasn't a delivery," the cyclops interjected, ruffling my short black fur.

"Oh, my, no. Anyways, the delivery will be to Teslas 2, a planet where almost everything is magnetic. The ground, the food, even the people, oh, my, yes."

"I can't go!" the automaton objected. "I'll be stuck to everything, singing folk songs!"

"Mmm, yes. Have a nice trip!"


	3. Find the Gum! :D

Author's Note:

**Hey, sorry for the delay in getting this up! :c No excuse, really, just a bit of writer's block. **

"What are we delivering, anyways?" Fry asked from his seat behind the colorful buttons of the navigation controls.

"Yeah, what's so important it's worth me singing folk songs against my will?" Bender challenged.

"The Professor told me not to look in the box," our captain replied, veering suddenly to avoid an asteroid. "So don't touch it."

"Well, technically he told _you _not to look in the box," the robot pointed out, lifting up the medium-sized package and shaking it next to where his ear would be. "Me and Fry are morally and legally in the clear, not that that matters."

"Put that thing down, Bender. No one is going to open it."

"What about x-ray it?" the delivery boy asked hopefully.

"No."

"Aw, this is like the parabox all over again," Fry said, frustrated. "For some reason, not being able to open it is making me want to know what's inside even more!"

"That is a perfectly normal phenomenon, Fry," I said, strolling imperiously to the middle of the floor.

"Wha-?" the redhead exclaimed. "Oh, sorry, Nibbler, I keep forgetting that you can talk."

"I get that a lot," I replied, reaching out a small hand to Bender for the box. I was hoping it was light, for it was at least three times as large as me.

"What's the matter, Nibbler? You want the box?" he said, holding it just above my reach.

"Yes, I would like the box. Now, please."

"Aw, does itty-bitty Nibbwer want the box?" the automaton taunted, tossing it to Fry.

I gave up my pride and hit him full force with maximum adorableness. My eyes filled with excess moisture, an ability of my species, and shone brightly.

"You're just too cute," Fry said, ruffling my fur and handing me the box. I immediately regained my regal bearing and scampered off to Leela's cabin, pushing the heavy box ahead of me as I ran.

"Lock the door once you get that in there, Nibbler," she shouted after me. "I sure don't want these two to desecrate that package before we even reach the planet."

The box safely under Leela's bed, I turned the key in the lock and stuck it in the pocket of my Nibblonian Ambassador suit, which I favor over the cape and diaper for deliveries.

Back in my official seat in the captain's lap, I watched the stars and galaxies rush by the windshield. Nearing us was a hazy blue nebula, a large, silver planet visible in the middle.

"There's Teslas 2. We'll be landing in about ten minutes," Leela told the crew.

"Please stay seated until the plane has come to a complete stop," Fry said satirically, snorting.

"What?" asked Bender, confused.

"Well, you know, it's what they say on airplanes," explained the delivery boy.

"It's some stupid thing from the twentieth century, Bender," the mutant told him.

"Just like Fry!" the robot laughed.

"That stopped being funny the first fifty times," the redhead said, hurt.

The automaton directed his eyes at Fry. "Meatbag, something of such sophisticated humor never stops being funny. That is a true gem of an insult." I noticed that his optics lingered on Fry for a little too long after the human had looked away.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you're… stupid."

"Enough with the idiocy, you two," Leela said, suddenly tensing in her seat and twisting the wheel severely to the right, causing me to vacate her lap involuntarily. "We're about to land."

The ship descended at a steady rate for a few seconds, but then began gathering speed.

"What's happening? Is the speed-maker broken?" Fry asked, clinging to his seat.

"Fry, you're a moron. But, to answer you question, oh, no! I forgot that the ship is made mostly out of magnetic metal!" the mutant replied, tugging at the wheel, to no effect.

"We're all going to die," Bender said, pouring an entire beer down his throat. "Again."

"Not if we can counter the magnetic pull," I said, jumping onto Leela's shoulder where everyone could see me clearly.

"We can't," the captain replied dejectedly, resting her chin on her palm.

"Oh." I sat back down. "Disregard that last misleading remark."

"What's in that package, anyways?" the robot asked, stroking his 'chin'. "If, hypothetically, only one person survived the crash, is it worth enough for him sell it for booze?"

"Why do you assume the sole survivor would be male?" Leela asked, turning on Bender in feminist anger even as our ship hurtled inexorably towards Teslas 2.

Fry crossed his arms. "And why do you assume that the survivor would survive?"

"No reason," Bender said, leaping out of his seat and running towards Leela's room. The cyclops left the wheel and sprinted after him.

"You're not going to _touch _that package, you mechanical _jerk_!"

Fry and I eyed each other awkwardly as stars and planets flashed by the windows at light speed.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

Before I could answer with a neutral "not much", Leela and Bender burst back into the cockpit. It's rather large for a cockpit, actually. Maybe it's the bridge. Anyway, Bender had the package in his metal hands and the mutant was trying to tug it away from him. She braced herself against his chest with a large boot and pulled, but he still held on with laudable tenacity. Fry was on the floor looking at the underside of his chair for some reason.

"Look, Bender!" the human said happily, holding up some little piece of pink debris. "I found gum!"

"Huh?" the robot looked towards the redhead and unconsciously loosened his grip. Leela pulled the box free with unexpected ease and fell to the floor.

Recovering from his moment of distraction I can only speculate that Bender became confused, and decided to react with violent anger. _Oh, you stupid robot,_ I thought to myself. _You really need to work this Fry thing out_.

"You idiot!" the automaton bellowed at Fry, who cowered a bit under his chair, still clutching the gum. "I almost had the package-"

The ship crashed into the planet with a tremendous crash, and everything went black.

**I know this chapter's a bit boring, but the next few should have a bit more action and... -gasp- sappy emotion stuff... what's that crap called? Oh, yeah. _Feelings._ Yuck. This chappie's also a bit short, but expect the rest to be longer, and it's also distinctly lacking in Fender D:. This one's more of a transitional thing- it's only use is to get the plot _rolling_, baby! :D Which it will. Presently. Don't give up hope, my wonderful reviewers.**


	4. Find Bender's Sappy Side

Author's Note:

**Jeezus Crap o_O this one took a while to get up. Well, I have a legitimate excuse, what with starting high school less than a month ago and all. Again, beware the sappy feelings in this chapter. There is also a bit of science, which you should fear, as well.**

**:D**

I came to amongst the wreckage of our ship, coughing abrasively in the dust that pervaded the crash site. Looking around for the other crewmembers, I clambered to the top of a piece of debris and surveyed the scene. Each of the green pieces of our ship were stuck flat to the discolored ground, held in place by strong magnetism. Straining my ears, I could hear a coarse voice faintly emanating from beneath one of the ship's dismembered wings.

"_Jimmy crack corn, and I don't care… Jimmy crack corn, and I don't care…!"_

I set off in the direction of the voice, scaling hills of wreckage until I came to the wing. Looking underneath, I saw a grey robot stuck firmly to the ground, moaning softly the lyrics to _Jimmy Crack Corn_.

"Bender!" I said urgently, kicking him not-so-gently in the face.

"_Jimmy crack corn, and I don't caaaaaaaaaaaare-!" _he raised his eye-visor attempted to sit up, but all his limbs were attached hopelessly to the magnetic terrain. He turned his head towards me and groaned. "Where's the meatbag?"

"Which one?" I asked innocently.

He swiveled his head away from me, dimming his eyes in anger. "You know which one."

"I'm sorry, Bender. I don't know where Fry is."

"_My Bonnie lies over the ocean, my Boooonnie lies over the sea…_" he growled in frustration. "I can't move! God dammit."

"I'll be right back," I told him, standing up and dusting off my furry black knees. "I'm going to find Fry and Leela."

First I found the cyclops, then the delivery boy, and dragged them one by one over to where Bender was stuck to the ground, laying their unconscious bodies side by side.

"Fry, buddy," the automaton whined. "_My Bonnie lies over the sea… _Is he okay?" he asked me.

"He seems to have suffered a blow to the head," I informed him. "He'll wake up in a couple minutes."

I sat beside him for a while in silence, listening to his tune change from _My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean _to _Clementine_.

"_Oh my darling, oh my darling, oh my daaaaahling Clementine… _ Isn't there a way to reverse my magnetic polarity, or some crap like that?"

"That's not how magnetic reversals work," I answered, raising my eyestalk which holds my third eye aloft. Floating above the planet at heights varying between twenty and hundreds of feet were silver rocks, obviously of the same charge of the giant hunk of magnetic stone that made up the planet itself. Only objects with an opposite magnetic charge could stay on the planet without being repelled, and, depending on their level of magnetism, were mostly stuck to the ground, like our unfortunate robot friend here.

"I think I know how to help you," I told him. He brightened a bit. "But, first, you have to talk to me about Fry."

"You little _bastard_-" he shouted frantically, making fruitless attempts to strangle me with his extendable arms. I tapped my tiny foot patiently, as if waiting for a small child to burn out of a temper tantrum. Finally the magnetism proved too much for him, and his arms snapped back to the ground and stuck there. He sighed.

"Why do you want to know about… me and Fry, anyway? It's not like you have any stake in this."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," I replied. He just stared at me.

"Try me."

"Well, I once promised Fry that I'd try my best to set him up with Leela, just so he'd save the universe from the brains' harebrained plan to destroy it."

"And?" the robot looked unimpressed. "I've heard enough shit about Fry being in love with Leela to last me a lifetime, plus a few days into the grave. _You are lost and gone foreeeeever, dreadful sorry… Clementine._"

"And it hurts, doesn't it?" I said.

He made a small groaning noise. "Just a little." I looked at him pointedly with all three eyes. "_In a cavern, in a canyon… _All right, more than just a little. I feel it in my gears, all the way down to my chassis. I've been lashing out lately because I can't stand it much longer. I mean, she knows she doesn't love him. Why does she keep this up? _Excavating for a mine, lived a miner '49er and his daughter… _She's hurting him… and me. But I guess she doesn't know it." he ended with a small sniffle, but then his eyes slid down into a scowl. "Listen to me. You have me sounding like a tweenbot at a slumber party, just so I can get unstuck from this goddamn planet. Why the hell do you care?"

"Because it pains me, too," I replied simply, and sighed. "I may not look it, but I'm a bit of a romantic, and I can see that you and Fry belong together. Though you may have trouble talking about it directly, I know how what you feel to him and to what depth this attraction goes. Deeper than even _you _know, if my estimate is accurate."

Bender growled, but his expression softened a little. "Get me off the ground, you little space monkey, or I'm going to stew you in your own juices."

"One more sappy remark or anecdote about Fry, and I'll let you off."

"Fine." He took in a deep breath. "So, as you probably know, since you seem intent on stalking nowadays, me and that idiot met in a suicide booth. Well, you know, in the line for the suicide booth. Same idea. I was going to kill myself because I'd just discovered that the girders I'd been bending were used in the construction of suicide booths. It seems a little stupid now, but still pales in comparison to things that Fry does every single day.

"But, anyways, there I was, about to die, but on _my _terms. That might have been what the whole thing was about, I'm not sure. But then this redheaded meatbag sort of intervenes, and becomes my best friend. Nothing more, although I guess I can always hope.

"After meeting Fry, I finally had something to live for. He's kind of what keeps me going and being able to tolerate the thought of yet another day in this idiotic world. I've never wanted to kill myself since. In fact, now I'd much rather kill _other _people. Yep, that jerkwad had definitely changed me for the better."

This was much deeper than I'd hoped for. Maybe I was on to something, after all. We were making progress. "Yes, the tenacity with which you defend your own life is… impressive. And you say you never felt this way until you met Fry?"

"Nope," Bender replied, then added threateningly, "_Oh, my daring, oh my darling, oh my dahhhhhling Clementine…_ But watch it, buddy, you're starting to sound like a therapist. I don't like therapists. Do you know what I did to my last therapist?"

"I can guess," I replied, thinking back to his remark about the shift in who he had the most desire to kill nowadays.

"Banged her," the robot answered his own question nonchalantly. "She was a smoking hot fembot._ Ruby lips above the water, blowing bubbles soft and fine... _How stupid was this Clementine bimbo that she couldn't even swim? That's natural selection right there, if you ask me."

"Fembots," I said seriously. "Now, that's a completely different subject. Do you have intercourse with them out of frustration that stems from Fry believing he is in love with Leela?"

"Probably. Can you get me off the ground now?"

I nodded reluctantly, my eyestalk bobbing, and spoke into my miniature wristy-thing.

Within minutes, Nibblonian starships swooped low over the planet, gathering bit by bit some of the repelled strata that hovered above the surface and bringing it laboriously back to store it in Bender's chest compartment. As the debris drew nearer to the planet's surface, held tight by clamps attached to the ships, the small spacecrafts began to shudder and slow, but most made it to the robot's body without having to surrender their anti-magnetic cargo.

After about a dozen space rocks had been placed inside him, the automaton's body began to twitch a little, but he was able to stand up, although he had to find ways to get the rocks through to other parts of his body so that items such as his three-fingered hands and footcups wouldn't be stuck to the ground. My fellow Nibblonians' ships shot off into space, and rapidly became little pink flecks in the black distance.

Fry groaned and turned over on the ground, muttering something mostly incomprehensible about Bush staging the moon landing. Leela looked at me through her lashes, her form still half-curled on the ground. I wondered how much she'd heard.

Bender stretched, trying out his new, barely balanced magnetism (tenuous, but it would hold), and then stopped quickly and turned on me. "_Then the miner, '49er, soon began to peak and pine…_Why couldn't we have your little fuzzy minions get us off this awful planet? Now we're marooned here, you moron!" he said angrily.

"Our ships couldn't fit all of you," I replied.

"But they could easily fit _you_," the robot said accusatorily, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm just here to make sure you get your problems disentangled so that they can coalesce into a clearer objective."

Fry sat up and rubbed his forehead. "Uhhh. This hit to the head am going to cost me some brain cells."

Bender's eyes narrowed down to slits. _"You are lost and gone forever, dreaful sorry… Clementine._"


End file.
